The Pimp, his Whores, and their Man
by ChibiMaouIwa
Summary: Pimp Master Bakura has his sights set on a peticular man . . . however, the whores he keeps want him too. Chapter 3 UP! A Shortie, but more quickly comming!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** HEY! Iwa here . . . I know it's been quite a while since I've last written, and, quite frankly, if anyone was wondering about my most previous fic, I will not be continuing it . . . simply no ideas, and no interest, for that matter. I am, however, finally working on a piece that I had planned on showing off for _quite_ some time. This story is written for and dedicated to my best friends, MouHitoriNoKei and MouHitoriNoSai, the Yaoi loving duo of my group of friends. This story, though predominately Yaoi, is also Hetero and Yuri, for the enjoyment of everyone. So, without further interruption, here is my latest work! Later! Oh, and by the way, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of Kazuki Takahashi's characters . . . this is just a fan fiction!

"The Pimp, his Whores, and their Man"

By: Iwa Shiyouyou

For: Kei & Sai

The town clock tower struck three. An ashen-haired man looked up from his newspaper to see his target leaving the bank as he always did. The licked his lips.

"You, my dear, dear Egyptian, will soon be a god; a sex god among both men and women alike. Yes . . . you will soon be mine." He grinned, watching as his target entered the parking lot, flinging his golden hair in the breeze. As he reached out for the handle of his car door, he noticed something swaying in the wind from underneath his windshield wiper. He snatched it up quickly, preparing to rip it, mistaking it for yet another flyer for yet another pizzeria, or worse yet, another Chinese take-out place, the thought of it making him shiver. It was then he noticed something peculiar about this piece of paper; it had his name on it. as he read the flyer, a puzzled look of fearful excitement filled his face.

"Malik,

I will be looking forward to seeing you tonight. A few friends and I are just _itching_ to meet you. We will be waiting for you at the penthouse suite at the Mancala Hotel. Meet us there at eight o'clock."

Malik had no idea what to think about this. "Should I go, or should I just ignore this? I wonder who could have given this to me." In the distance, the ashen-haired man laughed.

"He's taken my bait . . . now to await his arrival . . . heh heh heh."

Malik looked down at his watch. "Five of . . . I guess I should knock." As he raised his fist to the door, his only thought was thus: _If this is some sort of trap, I'm so out of here!_ He knocked gently, and then patiently waited as he heard the sound of locks being unlatched. The door opened a crack, being snagged by the final lock, a metal chain that only allowed the door to open so far. A voice came from behind the door.

"State your business, buster!" Malik gulped and stammered on his words.

"Uh, I'm Malik . . . I believe you were expecting me?" The door slammed in his face. Malik blinked in disbelief for a moment before hearing the chain fall and the handle turn. He could see the door open and we was quickly grabbed by the wrists and whisked inside the apartment, the door once again slamming behind him. Malik, stunned by this, stayed motionless for a moment, as he felt a hand slide up his chest, and another rub his cheek. He then looked to his sides to see two scantly dressed women who were sensually caressing him. The smaller, brown-haired female was the first to speak.

"Hmm . . . so, this is the man **_he_** called 'Malik'?" Her hand made small circles on his chest. "He's everything **_he_** said he'd be, isn't he, Mai?" The blonde to Malik's right looked into her comrade's eyes and smiled, nodding.

"Oh, yes . . . and more, I'd say." She licked his cheek seductively, causing his heart to race. "Let's take him to the parlor." She smirked at Malik. "Come, Malik, **_he_** is waiting."

Malik, hardly knowing what to say, asked, "Who is this . . . "**_he_**" you keep talking about?" The two ladies lead him into a large room, furnished with the most luxurious red sectionals and a glass coffee table Malik had ever seen. A man sat in the middle sectional, laughing.

"So, Malik! You decided to come after all! I'm so glad you came!" Malik looked on to see the man was about his age, middle 20's with long, flowing snow colored hair. He rose, approaching Malik slowly. "I've been watching you for quite some time now, and I must say, I like what I see . . . " Malik was not amused by what the man had to say.

"You know, stalking is a crime . . . and stalking bank tellers, that's a federal offense!" He was then cut off by the firm pressing of his lips by the man's finger.

"Silence . . . you won't have any reason to fear me when I'm done with you . . . " With that, the ashen-haired man motioned for his two lady friends to begin their "work." They probed and searched Malik's body delicately with their hands. The brunette unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the each inch of newly exposed skin as she progressed. Malik's heart started racing, as he looked down to see the blonde fondling his crotch. He could feel a pulse and an expansion at both of their touches, and his breath became heavy. He froze, looking down at the blonde, who was opening his zipper to get a better look at his growth. Gasping, he quickly attempted to cover himself and undo what they had done, though it was far too late for that. With a glisten in their eyes and bright smirks on their faces, the two girls acted quickly, grabbing him and pulling him to the ground. The blonde pinned his arms to the ground with her legs as the brunette removed his pants violently. The girls, anxious to finish what they started, looked up to see a figure towering over them. It was their boss, the snowy-haired man. With a stern look, he brushed them aside, sending them to their "room," locking it behind them. He then returned to Malik, who was too ashamed to move. The man looked over him, smirking devilishly. "I see Téa and Mai did their job well enough" he said, looking down at the girl's "progress." Malik knew well what he was looking at. The man kneeled over Malik, and with a seductively gently smile, a planted his lips against Malik's, caressing Malik's tongue with his own. Malik's eyes widened at the touch of their lips, then slanted into a state of enjoyment. His body felt light as a feather to the man's touch. As the man let go of Malik's lips, the only words Malik could utter were, "But, I don't even know your name." The man laughed, his snowy hair flowing wildly.

"You wish to know my name?" he asked, leaning in again. "My name is Bakura." He kissed Malik again, starting their romantic journey together.

A/N: Well, I hope you've all enjoyed Chapter one, and I know things may be a little confusing, though later chapters should prove to be more helpful! Chapter two to be posted soon!


	2. Behind Closed Doors Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you who read chapter 1! I haven't gotten many readers in a while, then again, I haven't written anything worth reading in a while, so this is good for my morale. Anyways, as promised, there will be answers to a few questions you all may have in the chapters to come, most likely chapter 3, though for now, the into to the Yuriness . . . but first, a word for our friends, the lawyers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of Kazuki Takahashi's characters! This is only a fanfiction!

Chapter 2

Behind Closed Doors

Part I

The "room" was dark. A small, red light was the only source of illumination in the 8x8 converted walk-in closet. Mai looked at Téa and whined as she took her ear away from the door from which she was trying to hear what was happening on the outside and stamped her foot angrily. "Grr . . . I hate when Master locks us up! Especially when he brings home such a looker!" The brunette sighed deeply.

"I know, and I was beginning to get hot for him too . . . " Téa stopped for a moment, covering her upper body tightly. "Now, it's so cold" she shivered. Her friend walked over to her, grasping her into her arms. Téa stared into Mai's violet eyes.

"Well, there's always a cure for that" Mai whispered, unwrapping Téa's arms and removing her bra, watching it fall to the ground. This allowed access to her chest, which Mai took no time in caressing with her tongue, making Téa's already hardened teat become even more hard. Téa sighed loudly over the overwhelming feeling. Mai looked up at her comrade and smirked. "If Master wants his alone time, then we can have ours!" Téa smiled and knelt down before Mai, sliding her shorts and thong off delicately.

"Sounds like fun to me" she stated, extending her tongue out to meet with Mai's newly exposed genitalia. She traced her tongue against Mai delicately, yet rough enough to cause Mai's entire body to shake violently with pleasure. Using her arm, Mai pushed back the head of her partner as she took her shirt off and laid down on the carpeted floor (one of the few luxuries the girls were given) and spread her legs apart, placing the same hand she had pushed Téa away with to her lips, licking the tip of her index finger. Téa bowed to Mai's overwhelmingly seductive form and began to lick her privates, listening to how much it made Mai scream with delight. It wasn't long until Mai's hips took on a mind of their own, swaying back and forth in ecstasy.

"Oh, my god!" she cried, unable to think of anything more or anything less stereotypical of a woman being pleased, though neither her nor her partner minded. A yelp of sheer pleasure soon proceeded from Mai's throat as her hips lifted off the ground in a jump, as if they were headed off into space. Téa's head lifted from between her legs a moment later. Mai looked at Téa, entirely out of breath and unable to focus her eyes on her.

"Did that feel good?" Téa asked, climbing atop of Mai, slumping over to bring her lips closer to Mai's. Mai nodded just before their lips locked. Mai's arms slid as if by magic around Téa's neck, as Téa's tongue traced the inside of Mai's mouth, leaving traces of her own juices in her mouth. After a moment, the kiss ended. The two girls swallowed together and looked deeply into each other's eyes longingly.

"Did I taste half as good to you as I did to myself?"

"No . . . You tasted better to me." The two girls smiled at one another as Téa laid down on Mai's chest. Exhausted, the two laid there for some time, though neither fell asleep. After about twenty minutes (though it seemed like much longer), it was Mai who spoke.

"Your turn" she whispered. Téa jumped up and blinked.


	3. Alarming Notifications

**Disclaimer:** Hey there, Iwa again! So sorry it took me so long to update, busy with the big family move to the county side and school and the such. Any way, now it's time for chapter 3 . . . and though I have already stated that this story in its entirety is dedicated to my friends MouHitoriNoKei and MouHitoriNoSai, this particular chapter is dedicated to MouHitoriNoSai, the so called "Queen of Floff." Anyway, without further interruption: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of Kazuki Takahashi's characters; enough out of me.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_. Malik stirred at the utterly annoying tone emanating from around the vicinity of his left ear. His eyes wiggled with annoyance as he squinted his eyes just enough to see his own hand reach almost by himself to click the 'off' button and to notice the time. 6:30am. His tired eyes nearly popped out of his head as he shot up, the down comforter sliding onto his lap, exposing his beautifully tanned and slender body. His breath was heavy and he could feel sweat starting to drip precariously from his brow. His eyes darted around the unfamiliar room as his mind raced trying to remember what it was that happened the night before. Fleeting moments of passion and intense pleasure jumped in and back out of his brain, though no where in these burred images could poor Malik find how he could he wound up in this strange bed. His eyes glanced back at the clock. _7:15; I've been sitting here for forty-five minutes and I still haven't figured out what happened last night, or, for that matter, why this Bakura person brought me here and what he really wants with me._ Just then, the door to the room opened, and there stood Bakura himself, his ashen hair perfectly positioned in the same wild fashion that it was when Malik first saw him. He pushed the door open with his hips, balancing a tray in his hands.

"I made some breakfast for you, Malik" Bakura said. Malik blinked, grasping the comforter in his left fist, attempting to lift it over his exposed chest. His actions stirred a hearty chuckle from Bakura's abdominal cavity. He walked over to Malik's bedside, placing the tray on his lap. The tray was pilled high with eggs (both scrambled and over-easy) and pancakes with mounds of pure Canadian maple syrup and a tall glass of orange juice. His voice was calm. "You humor me, Ishtar." Malik gulped.

"How . . . how do you know so much about me . . . and, why did you bring me here?" Malik shrilled. Bakura motioned for him to eat as he stood, beginning to pace around the bed. Malik complied obediently as he listened to what **_he_** had to say.

"As I said last night, I've been watching you for a long time. Don't worry, I haven't been stalking you, merely observing. I wanted to know who you were; know your hopes and dreams; see who you wanted to be. Though, the best way to do that is to get **_closer_** to you." Malik choked on his eggs.

"Well, you could have been more . . . refined in the way you approached your . . . shall we say, 'desire?'" Bakura cleared his throat then shook his head.

"My dear, dear Egyptian . . . you don't seem to understand. I'm a pimp. I do not know what refinedment means. I'm only acting on my instincts; when I see someone that interests me, I move in for the _kill_." Malik rolled his eyes in skepticism.

"You mean, like a tiger or something?" Bakura laughed.

"Yeah, something like that. But, don't you worry, like said, I mean you no harm. You may come and go as you please, though I'd be most delighted if you stayed with me. I have grown to like you **_so_** much." He stood up, turning slowly toward the door and headed away from the room, pausing only momentarily. He faced Malik once more. "Oh, and by the way, the girls, Téa and Mai, they are yours to **_play_** with. My gift to you. Enjoy!" With that, he slipped out of the room. Malik waited a moment while he listened to Bakura's footsteps move down the larger of the rooms and to the door, which slowly opened, then shut. Malik sat there for a few minutes, pondering what to do next. Should he stay with Bakura? Should he go and pretend like nothing ever happened? Worst yet, should he call in sick today or run home and change? The cloths that he had worn to this apartment definitely were _not_ fitted for the bank; that much was for sure.


End file.
